Diario de un insensible
by MJMurdock
Summary: Muerdago que aparece y desaparece a su antojo...Ron...¿sensible? ¡noooooo! ¿en serio? Otro ataque de celos y este chico explota! a pasarlo bien Ya está el segundo capítulo... espero haberlo hecho igual de bien! me lo he pasado bien escriviendolo... Ron es
1. Diario de un insensible

Diario de un insensible

Mary Jane: No se como saco tantas ideas de esta pareja... tienen algo especial... algo que Rowling se cargará en cuanto termine los libros, porque al saber la verdadera historia de estos dos se nos acabará el chollo de inventárnosla nosotros ¿Qué se le va a hacer? De momento... disfrurtar.

Ronald Weasley

25 Diciembre 

Hoy es Navidad, (vaya tontería, si ya lo he puesto en la fecha)

Este diario me lo ha regalado Hermione, realmente no sé que escribiré aquí, Fred y George dicen que esto del diario es una idiotez para niñas sin autoestima(Ginny casi los mata) y Hermione que es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo libre, aun que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo libre... tengo que estudiar para los TIMOs, así que no garantizo escribir todos los días.

Hoy he recibido un juego de balones de Quidditch de Harry, un jersey y unos Brownies de mi madre y este diario de Hermione, es un regalo, así que no lo desperdiciaré.

26 Diciembre 

Hoy tengo que escribir el ensayo de pociones para Snape, (deberes inútiles de vacaciones, solo Snape pone deberes en vacaciones de Navidad y solo a los de Griffindor... grrrr) así que no escribo nada mas.

30 Diciembre 

Todo está preparado en el Gran comedor para la fiesta de fin de año... Hasta el muérdago... maldito muérdago, todo el mundo intenta caminar rápidamente debajo de según que puertas, pero ese muérdago aparece y desaparece a su antojo, el otro día encontré a mi hermana con ese idiota de Michael, otra vez van juntos, debajo de la puerta que va a las cocinas... Y a Harry lo perdí de vista después de las clases con Revenclaw y cuando lo volví a encontrar parecía demasiado feliz, bien, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que esté contento, pero si va de la mano de la Cho contenta, no me hace tanta gracia. Allá él. Ya le rompió el corazón una vez

Bien, ¿será verdad lo que dice Ginny? ¿Será que tengo celos de que todos tengan pareja menos Neville y yo? ....gr...

1 Enero

Nos hemos despertado todos a la hora de comer gracias a la juerga que organizaron ayer Fred y George. El día ha sido tranquilo para casi todos excepto para Hermione que se ha "emocionado"(por decir algo, aún que me quede corto) al recibir una tarjeta de felicitación de Víctor "el perfecto" Krum.

2 Enero

Siento tener que escribir esto en mi diario (especialmente si me lo ha regalado Hermione), pero...

Hermione es... tonta, es una incomprensiva y no se porqué tiene la manía de creer que soy un insensible. ¿Qué le he hecho yo? Solo leí la tarjeta de Krum. Por cierto, el muy burro le escribió la cursilada mas cursi que he leído en mi vida, era algo así:

Te escribo para desearte feliz navidad y año nuevo,

Y decirte que te hecho mucho de menos

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí o que yo estuviera allí.

Haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo dormidos en la nieve...

Te quiero mucho,

No me dejes morir entre memorias tristes,

Mi corazón piensa constantemente en ti.

¿De donde ha salido tal cursilada? Seguro que lo ha copiado de alguna canción muggle de amor, de aquellas que si te pones a escuchar te deprimes. Que patético. ¿Cómo puede gustarle a Hermione?

¿Qué tendrá él que no tengo yo... o cualquiera?

5 Enero

Ayer Hermione me tubo que dar un beso porque me quedé encallado en una de esas escaleras que desaparecen y cuando intentó ayudarme apareció el infernal muérdago, fue algo chocante, nunca había cedido a besarme en la mejilla sin rechistar. Fue como aquel sábado entes del partido de quiddich. Harry ha hecho oficial su estado de enamoramiento loco, hoy me ha preguntado si estaría bien regalarle a Cho algo para reyes (pero le hizo 2 regalos: Uno para navidad y otro para fin de año... sencillamente loco. ¡Se va a arruinar!

7 Enero

Hermione "doña perfecta" me ha metido bronca por tirar de la cola a Crokshanks ¿qué quería que hiciera? Me iba a matar de tanto engancharse a mi túnica con sus garras.

Harry le ha regalado "otro" cursi peluche a Cho, que cursi se ha vuelto.

He oído a Hermione en la biblioteca decir que yo era todo un caballero por no aprovecharme del beso de las escaleras. Cosa que no se me había ni pasado por la cabeza con el corredor lleno de gente...pero el caso es que de alguna manera me ha hecho hasta ilusión...¿¡pero que escribo!?... con la riña que me dio en la sala común como va pensar algo bueno de mi...¡A ver si se aclara!

9 Enero

Ginny ha roto con Michael, otra vez y yo como hermano mayor siento la obligación de consolarla.

No se que hacer, Ginny esta destrozada, y enfadada, tal y como es ella pensé que se le pasaría en un par de días, pero no. ¿Por qué será que no entiendo a mi propia hermana? Tal vez hable con Harry para que hable con ella, al fin y al cabo a ella siempre le ha gustado Harry, puede que unas palabras de consuelo le ayuden más que viniendo de mi.

Pero si es que al final va a ser verdad que tengo la capacidad emocional de una taza de te como dijo Hermione....Esa es otra, la que no quiere hablar conmigo porque ha dicho que soy un insensible por enésima vez y nadie quiere decirme el porqué, como no me atrevía a habar con Ginny y a Harry no hay quien lo haga hablar de otra cosa que no sea de Cho me he quedado sin saber que es lo que le he hecho esta vez por que cuando se lo he preguntado se ha echado a llorar y se ha ido a su habitación.

15 Enero

Vale, lo acepto, me he pasado, pero creo que ella también lo ha hecho.

Ayer, la graciosilla de Luna Lovegood se metió en mi habitación mientras todos dormían y me hizo un submarino...creo que lo llaman así...se trata de hablar con alguien mientras duerme claro que aquel al quien le hablan no miente ni recuerda nada al día siguiente, pero... Neville la oyó y la echó de la habitación, pero no antes de sonsacarme algo que se ve que le han contado a Hermione y parece hacerle muuuuuuucha gracia.¿Qué será? Porque si es algo muy secreto....no se me ocurre nada...

Bien, algo será, no se, yo no les oculto nada a Hermione y a Harry. Luego me enteré de que Hermione le pidió a Luna que me hiciera el subvargino ese..o ¿era burbirino? No se el caso es que le he metido una bronca como Hogwarts de grande y, claro me ha reprochado no se qué del secretismo sentimental y se ha ido. Mujeres...¿quién las entiende?

17Enero

Soy idiota. Sí, parece que en algo me parezco a Percy.

18Enero

Te preguntaras porqué narices escribí eso ayer, pero es que... es cierto, le pedí a Neville que me dijera lo que yo había dicho el día en que Luna me visitó... pero me prometió que era mejor que no lo supiera. Entonces le dije a mi hermana que le diría el nombre de la chica que estaba saliendo ahora con Michael, a cambio de que me comentara todos los rumores sobre mi noche de conversación con Luna.

Y yo me enteré de dos cosas: Michael estaba saliendo con Cho (eso ha sido un golpe bastante bajo) y la noche del día 15 confesé que me gustó el beso de Hermione del día 5 y el beso de ese día antes de quiddich y se ve que también dije que estaba deseando que me besara (aun que fuera en la mejilla)(eso ha dolido mucho)Y yo , delante de ...el diario...lo desmiento totalmente.

20 Enero

¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de una pareja que tengan su primera pelea antes que sus primeras palabras bonitas o que su primer roce? Pues según Luna Lovegood, (la que se ha convertido en mi fuente de odio mas particular ese es el caso de Hermione y yo. ¿quién se cree esa idiotez? Yo no.

Vaya, creo que no o...espero que ...no.

22 Enero

Desmiento lo desmentido, hoy, en un momento no demasiado especial (saliendo de pociones) le he dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella y ella me ha llevado a un aula en desuso, estaba muy nervioso....adivina que le he dicho...sí, eso es, le he dicho que ya no aguantaba mas, que o nos aclarábamos o yo explotaría de impaciencia. Y no solo es eso por lo que estoy a punto de morirme de emoción, ella me ha dicho que ya lo tenía claro, pero que si ella no se decidía a dar el primer paso... era por que yo no le hacía ni caso. Y yo le he dicho que eso no era cierto, que ...en fin, que una cosa llevó a la otra y...hoy ha sido el día mas feliz de mi vida. Bendita sea Luna Lovegood.

1 febrero

Llevo nueve días sin escribir, los nueve días mas bonitos de mi vida (creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una especie de Harry.(¡ay! yo no quiero ser tan cursi) Hablando de cursis, ¿qué pasa con Krum? No había pensado en él. Voy a hablar con Hermione, ¿porqué no habré pensado en él antes?

3 febrero

He metido la pata hasta el fondo. No solo me he enfadado con Hermione, si no que también me he enfadado conmigo mismo, ¿será verdad que el amor es como la inspiración? Que existe pero te tiene que pillar trabajando. Y ¿Trabajando en qué? Porque no hay trabajo en el que la gente se dedique a amar (hay que ver, que verbo mas feo) ya veo a la gente repartiendo calendarios llenos de corazones rosas y otras cursiladas estúpidas como las de Harry o las de la postal de Krum.

Por eso se ha enfadado Hermione, y por consiguiente yo. Por que después de nueve días y repito, nueve días, dice que me falta " feeling " es decir: que soy poco sentimental , ¿si de lo máximo de lo que hablábamos era de sus libros(solo hablaba ella), quiddich(en eso creo que solo hablaba yo)y...poca cosa mas? El resto del tiempo no había comunicación oral. Hasta que decidí hablar de Krum. Por una simple cuestión de principios, de evidencia, debía saber si ella seguía enamorada de él, y me la cargué, en mi opinión hice lo mejor que podía hacer: preguntárselo a ella. ¿A caso no era la decisión acertada?

Pues parece ser que para Hermione "quien me entienda que me compre" Granger no.

Que pesadilla. Mi vida se está convirtiendo en un culebrón.

6 febrero

No se si contarte esto, en el caso en el que alguien encontrara este diario, yo no podría quedar peor, sobretodo delante de Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Me gusta escribir su nombre. Hermione. Lo siento tanto, siento tanto que no quiera seguir donde lo dejamos. Creo que nuestra amistad se ha ido al garete. Y eso no lo puedo soportar, creo que ella tampoco, el otro día la oí hablando con Ginny, Ginny estaba ,mas que deprimida, se enteró de lo de Michael, pero no a través de mi, no se enteró por Harry, sí, por el ex novio de la chica con la que ahora está Michael: Cho Chang.

No lo pudo soportar, a Harry ya le pasó una vez, así que lo superó mas fácilmente, pero Ginny, Ginny no, a ella también le había ocurrido, pero Ginny es de extremos, si está triste, está muy triste, y si está enfadada está muy enfadada, así que ni una cosa ni la otra: las dos. Enfadada con Michael y en parte con Harry por no habérselo dicho antes, y triste porque ...no se porque, la verdad. Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda.

El caso es que las vi a Hermione y a Ginny hablando en la sala común, Ginny no lloraba, ya no llora tanto como antes, se está haciendo fuerte, solo al pensar que casi la pierdo en segundo, se me revuelve el estomago. Ginny hablaba de Harry, y Hermione hablaba de mí, si, de mí, no se como no me vio, casi me ve escuchando .Le aconsejaba a Ginny que no dejara que la amistad que hay entre Harry y ella se derrumbara como la nuestra. No puedo más, le voy a decir a Hermione que aún la quiero, que no pienso dejar que nos quedemos el uno sin el otro, a ver si cree que eso tiene suficiente feeling.

.Fin.

Mary Jane: Lo he dejado un poquito en intriga ¿no? La verdad es que me parece un fik un poco soso ¿Queréis otro capítulo? Es que no se si escribirlo... es un poquito aburridillo... opinad y os haré caso. 1 bso... y ¡ leed mis otros ff!


	2. Diario de una empollona

Diario de un insensible capítulo 2

Diario de una empollona

Mary Jane: No, como alguna de vosotras pensaba Hermione no estaba leyéndolo por otro diario, ¿ tan poco confiáis en ella?... aún que me pareció bastante buena idea, es lo que hacen en muchos fiks de este estilo. Así que como le encontré una nueva salida aquí está, espero que haya hecho tan bien el punto de vista de Hermione como el de Ron. Gracias por los Reviews... si queréis enviadme vuestro e-mail y os agregaré al msn o os enviaré un mensaje... 1bso y a disfrutar. Vale, sí ¿Siempre tengo que decirlo? Los personajes son de JK Rowling (esa mujer a la que tantas veces hemos llamado Umbridge) (odio y amor a partes iguales... ¿no os lo sabéis?)

8 de Febrero

Soy Hermione Granger, y la verdad es que no se como continuar este diario. Solo puedo decir que relevo a Ron. Me pongo roja solo de pensar que alguna vez llegué a llamarle insensible. Y aún más al leer su parte del diario. Es tan...

En lugar de hablar conmigo... simplemente me dio el diario. Yo pensaba que era porque no quería volverme a ver, ni tener nada mío.

Estábamos en la sala común. Le vi bajar las escaleras, como si estuviera enfadado, otra vez. Llegó hasta donde estaba yo, apartó a Crookshanks de un golpe y me puso el diario en las manos. ¡Casi me pongo a llorar... o a gritarle!

Pero me dio un abrazo y me dijo que lo leyera con un tono tan imperial que lo abrí y me puse a leer como si mis notas dependieran de ello.

Lo terminé hacia las diez de la noche y él aún seguía ahí, esperando mi reacción. No puedo describirlo sin un diálogo, fue algo así:

- Si te fijas en... en el último parágrafo...- empezó nervioso, abriendo el diario y casi quitándomelo de las manos.

Tragaba saliva y le sudaban las manos. ¿Cómo puede llegar a ser tan...?

- Pone que...- siguió (no es porque no quisiera ayudarle, es porque no tenía palabras)- que te iba a decir que te quiero y que no quiero dejar de ser nunca tu amigo, - soltó lo más rápido que pudo- o algo así.

Tenía una cara de circunstancias...Cualquiera le dice que aquello no tiene feeling. Le dije que sí, que claro que tenía feeling. Aún que había algunos puntos del diario con los que no estaba de acuerdo.

Le reñí un poco en broma, un poco en serio por espiarnos y por llamarme tonta en el diario que yo misma le había regalado. Y, la verdad, si no me llega a decir un " a ver si te aclaras" muy convincente no me aclaro.

¿Amigos? Solo quería recuperar nuestra amistad.

Cuando yo lo único que quería era comérmelo a besos. Y aquí estoy, siguiendo el diario, como él me ha pedido... dijo que ya no tenía secretos para mí. ¿Cómo puede haber un chico tan...?

10 de Febrero

Perfecto, se acerca San Valentín y no me hablo con Ron. Supongo que le dará algo de vergüenza después de dejarme leer su diario... ¿o no?

¿Y si le digo que le he enviado a Víctor una carta "rompedora" ?

No le diría ninguna mentira, se lo dije con tacto, pero le dije en pocas palabras que me dejara en paz... es tan cursi.

Mira que enviarme esa chorrada de carta cuando no nos hablábamos desde finales del curso pasado. Tampoco hace tanto.

Creo que no llegaré al excelente en el trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... me tocará hacer algún trabajo extra.

Es que no puedo concentrarme, pensando en Ron todo el día.

¿Porqué no me habla? ¿Y si cree que no quiero estar con él? Voy a volverme loca. ¿Y si me pide que le devuelva el diario y se cree que soy una maníaca obsesiva? No, no se lo devolvería.

11 de Febrero

Cada día es importante, ¿no?

Sobretodo si ese día uno de tus mejores amigos se ha declarado a una chica y esta le ha dicho que "necesitaba tiempo". No, no estoy hablando de Ron, estoy hablando de Harry. Pobre Harry, y pobre Ginny, yo se porqué necesita tiempo y su hermano, aún que no le ha dicho nada, también. Nunca pensé que Michael le hubiera calado tan hondo.

Ahora que lo pienso... a Harry no le dijimos nada de que estuvimos juntos.

Él ya tenía sus propios problemas, y creo que ya se nos notaba lo suficiente.

12 de Febrero

Se acerca San Valentín. La verdad es que nunca he creído en eso de " el día de los enamorados" así que si el 14 de febrero sigo sin hablarme con Ron me da igual.

¿A quién intento engañar? Me moriré de la rabia. Cambiando de tema...he perdido mi libro de pociones y Snape me va a matar por eso. Ya seguiré mañana.

13 de Febrero.

Bien, Ron me ha dicho algo... ¡es tan...! Me ha preguntado si había escrito algo en el diario y le he contestado con un no irónico que creo que no ha entendido. El caso es que volvemos a ser amigos sí, amigos, solo amigos, tristemente amigos. Supongo que después de salir juntos eso es muy difícil... supongo que hay más cosas que nos unen de las que nos separan.

¡Pero no todo es como lo dice él! Después de nueve días de estar "juntos" (aún no me acostumbro a pensar en Ron y yo en ese sentido) yo no le dije que "no tenía feeling" solo le comenté que la situación no era la misma, que algo de romanticismo tenía que haber... ahora que lo pienso sí que le dije que era un insensible.

Muy bien, me estaría toda la noche dándome golpes con la cabeza contra la pared como castigo, igual que hacen los elfos domésticos, pero necesito mis neuronas para mañana...que por cierto es San Valentín, cada vez me gusta más la idea de los cabezazos en la pared.

14 de Febrero

Como diría Ron... hoy es San Valentín ( que chorrada, ya lo he puesto en la fecha).

Víctor Krum no capta las indirectas ni que vayan directas. Me ha enviado una postal de San Valentín. No hubiera pasado nada si no llega a ser porque lo ha visto toda la mesa Gryffindor (Ron incluido). Genial, y el pobre Ron solo me había enviado una nota que decía más o menos esto:

Busca mi diario y reléetelo, porque en algún trozo de todas las tonterías que escribí están las palabras "seguir dónde lo dejamos". Supongo que tienen feeling... piénsatelo, ¿por qué no hablamos? .

Te quiero, feliz San Valentín.

Aún no me creo que lo escribiera él mismo. Des de un punto de vista objetivo, ha dejado el mensaje muy claro. Y desde un punto de vista subjetivo ¡es un sol!

Pero eso no venía al caso, el caso es que se ha enfadado conmigo y ha roto la nota en, al menos, diez mil trocitos. Por eso no la he podido copiar tal y como estaba. Menudo sermón me he llevado, como siempre: él diciendo lo que pensaba de Krum y yo repitiéndole que no le hacía ni caso. Que inoportuno puede llegar a ser Víctor Krum.

15 de febrero

Este mundo necesita unos retoques urgentes. Aún que hemos vuelto a una normalidad relativa. Ron y yo enfadados otra vez, Ginny cada día más madura, y Harry... Harry no puede hacer más de lo que hace, entre sus cuestiones personales (yo se a lo que me refiero, solo que no puedo escribirlo en un diario) y sus hormonas... si al fin y al cabo es el que está peor de todos. Me preocupa mucho, pero que mucho.

16 de Febrero

Al fin he encontrado mi libro de pociones. No se cómo había ido a parar debajo de la cama.

Hoy he hecho algo de lo que me siento muy orgullosa. Aprovechando que Ron me había dejado su propio libro para estudiar, le he dejado la tarjeta de Krum, rota a pedazos dentro del libro que, muy amablemente le he devuelto. Aún estoy esperando su reacción.

17 de Febrero

No, Ron no es un insensible, solo un incomprensivo. Exacto, un incomprensivo. ¿Se puede saber que pretendía devolviéndome los trozos de la carta de Krum? Tengo que hablarlo en serio con él. No hay comunicación. Y yo pensando que podríamos "volver donde lo dejamos".

Harry empeora por momentos, parecerá irónico, pero no sabía que Ginny le había calado tan hondo. Pobre Ginny, y pobre Harry, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ellos. No estaría de más que salieran juntos, hacen buena pareja... a parte de que la señora Weasley se pondría de lo más contenta.

No se, no es que corran los mejores tiempos para Harry, ni para los Weasley, no corren los mejores tiempos en absoluto. Para nadie. Pero aún así sigo pensando que a Harry le vendría muy bien.

20 de Febrero

Perfecto. Todos están genial menos yo. Ron parece que no tiene valor para hablar conmigo. Harry y Ginny salen juntos desde ayer. ¿Crees que es normal? No es por ellos, en absoluto, ¿porqué todos tienen que ser relativamente "felices" menos yo. Ya se que la vida no es solo eso, pero me dan envidia y una rabia irrefrenable.

Se lo de Harry y Ginny por que los pillé besándose en el baño de los prefectos. Vaya trauma. Y yo aquí, sola, aburrida, y escribiendo un estúpido diario que creo que ... me he pasado. Lo siento, que ataque más infantil me ha dado, no lo entiendo.

¿Porqué me da tanta rabia? Creo que me pasó algo parecido cuando Harry estuvo con Cho... la segunda, y la primera vez también. No logro entenderlo. Cada vez que veo a Ron es como si nunca nos hubiéramos querido, como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado, como si nunca me hubiera dado este diario abriéndome por completo su corazón. (Cursi, sí, es pero la verdad).

21 Enero

Vamos mejorando... sobretodo eso.

22 Enero

Tengo que hablar con Ron, y le evito por los pasillos. Hemos tenido una conversación de idiotas esta mañana: bla bla bla... y en realidad no decíamos nada. Que mal lo he pasado. Ginny y Harry me siguen dando envidia, pero sigo sin entender el porqué. No se qué hacer. ¿Ron sentirá lo mismo?

No, dudo que su capacidad emocional llegue a tanto. Qué idiota que soy. ¡Ya está! Menuda idea acabo de tener. Soy un genio.... y una creída.

24 Enero

Hermione: Ron, a ver que te parece, ya que no podemos tener una conversación normal quiero que hagas dos cosas: a) leete mi parte del diario, te lo debía y b) escribe algo y baja a la sala común para que tengamos una conversación aún que sea a través de lo único con lo que nos hemos sincerado.

(n/a: voy a tener que hacer anotaciones, porque sino no vais a entender la mitad)

(Hermione dejó el diario sobre la cama de Ron y bajó las escaleras, por suerte Ron la vio bajarlas y subió extrañado a su habitación, media hora más tarde Ron le plantó el diario a Hermione en las narices)

Ron: Me parece genial, aún que no creo que sea la única forma de arreglar esto.

Hermione: ¿Qué otra forma hay?

Ron: Sigamos con esto.

Hermione: ¿Porqué siempre haces eso? Di tu opinión, sinó esto no va a funcionar.

Ron: Cosas de chicos, Hermione. No quiero que pienses otra vez que soy un imbecil.

Hermione: no lo pienso.

Ron: ¿Estas de broma?

Hermione: ¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

Ron: (En respuesta Ron subrayó varias veces la frase : " dudo que su capacidad emocional llegue a tanto" y miró a Hermione con una sonrisa muy significativa)

Hermione: Lo siento.

Ron: Está bien.

Hermione: Después leeremos esto y nos partiremos de risa.

Ron: (Ron rió al leerlo y cogió la pluma) Tengo que decirlo, Hermione, siempre has sido más que una amiga, y no es verdad que yo solo quisiera " amistad"

Hermione: entonces, ¿porqué no me hablabas?

Ron: pensaba que no querrías, además, hablé con Fred, y me dijo que...

(Hermione leía lo que Ron escribía por encima del diario, y se lo quitó de las manos antes de que pudiera escribir una palabra más)

Hermione. ¿Hablas con Fred sobre nosotros?

Ron: Es mi hermano, y solo le pedí consejo.

Hermione: La próxima vez habla con Ginny ¿me harás el favor?

Ron: ella ya tenía sus propios problemas.

Hermione: pero ella puede hablar contigo para lo que sea, ¿no? Pues creo que Ginny piensa lo mismo. Aún que esa es otra, Ginny y Harry.

Ron: ¿Ginny y Harry?

Hermione: Como se nota que no hablamos tú y yo. Están juntos des de hace unos días. ¿No lo sabías?

Ron: Me encanta ser el último en enterarme de todo. Tengo que hablar con él.

Hermione: No lo hagas... déjale vivir.

Ron: soy su mejor amigo y no me ha dicho ni pío.

Hermione: Ahí tienes razón.

Ron: Y soy su hermano y ¡tampoco no me ha dicho nada!

Hermione: ¿Le dijimos algo nosotros a Harry?

Ron: No.

Hermione: Me encanta cuando te pones así.

Ron: ¿así cómo?

Hermione: Cuando te enfadas, y entonces caes en la cuenta de que no tenías razón... me encanta.

Ron: ¡ah! Por cierto, soy tan.... ¿tan qué?

Hermione: Tan ¿Cómo?

Ron: Has repetido la frase "es tan...." varias veces si acabarla... ¿soy tan...?

Hermione: ( Hermione se quedó pensativa un buen rato) Adorable e imperfecto... eres tan Ron.

Ron: ¡Me lo has aclarado tanto! (Ron la miró irónico)

Hermione: Me puedo pasar horas diciendo como eres, pero todo se concentra en una palabra: Ron.

Ron: ya se como me llamo Hermione.

Hermione: Ya lo se... eres adorable, Ron, eres genial, eres tú mismo, creo que por eso llegué a enamorarme de ti.

Ron: (Ron se puso un poco rojo)Voy a soltar las dos palabras más cursis que he soltado en mi vida, así que prepárate por que no se si lo repetiré. No quiero que nos distanciemos, yo también tenía ganas de comerte a besos, porque eres la mujer más perfecta, pero ante todo, eres mi amiga, y no quiero hacerte daño, así que si quieres, dejémoslo.

Hermione: ¿tú también sientes algo de envidia por Harry y Ginny?

Ron: ¿a qué viene ahora eso?

Hermione: Contesta.

Ron: La verdad... Sí... supongo que un poco.

Hermione: Te quiero, Ron y ni Krum ni Merlín resucitado van a cambiar eso. Precisamente porque eres mi amigo.

Ron: ¿Amigos? ¡Aclárate!

Hermione: ¿Es que no te he dicho que te quiero?

Ron: Sí, pero no puedes mezclarlo con ser amigos...

Hermione: ¿Te crees que solo hay amistad o amor?

Ron: No lo se. No soy Hermione " la experta".

Hermione: ¿Quieres ser sincero de una vez?

Ron: Cuando te di el diario, pensé que podíamos ser las dos cosas a la vez, pero ahora no se que decir.

Hermione: solo dime la verdad.

Ron: Y ¿qué clase de verdad quieres que te diga?

(N/a me estoy cansando, ¿no le están dando vueltas a lo mismo todo el rato?)

Hermione dejó el diario en la mesa de un golpe.

- Quiero que me digas si de verdad me quieres o no.

Ron la miró sorprendido, nos sabía que decir.

-En el diario parecías más convencido, Ron.- siguió Hermione.

Hermione se levantó de la silla, sin ni si quiera recoger el diario y fue directa hacia las escaleras del dormitorio.

La sala común estaba vacía, todos se habían ido a dormir poco a poco.

- Más que a mi propia vida, Hermione.- dijo él en un susurro audible.

Hermione se paró a medio camino, le temblaba el labio inferior, aún así se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

- Pero como amiga o como...

- Ambas, - interrumpió Ron- quiero a la Hermione que es mi amiga, quiero a la Hermione que es mi novia, aún que sea nueve días, quiero a la Hermione a la que quiero.

Ron se había levantado de la silla también.

- Te quiero a ti por como eres, no por que seas la empollona que nos saca de los líos. Eres tan... Tú.

Hermione se dio cuenta de dónde había sacado la frase y se acercó directa a abrazarle. Y ya se sabe que estas cosas en abrazo no se quedan... sí Ron y Hermione se besaron, y al día siguiente Harry los encontró durmiendo en el sofá de la sala común. Muchas explicaciones no le iban a hacer falta...

Fin de fines.

Mary Jane: Es que soy un genio... y una creída. Estaba poniendo tanto de mi en el fic que no me he dado cuenta de lo muermo que puedo llegar a ser... lo siento para la que se haya aburrido, si se quiere reír un rato que se vaya a leer mi " Odisea musical" Gracias. Dejad reviews porfaaaaaa gracias gracias gracias gracias gracisa gracias...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
